1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement in a tracking or search head which is equipped with a two-axis cardan frame system for the movements of a sensor relative to the search head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A sensor arrangement of that type has become known from the disclosure of published European Patent Application 79 684. In that instance, the sensor is built into the inner frame of a cardan frame system in order to be able to be pivoted about two orthogonal axes relative to the search head. However, this integral compact structure leads to a complex construction with relatively large radial dimensions for the sensor arrangement, which necessitates considerably extensive manufacturing requirements, and is difficult to service in the event of failures. Hereby, a manufacture in the type of subcomponents which can be independently tested during the course of assembly is not possible. Furthermore, in these usual constructions (pursuant to the socalled principle of the uncontrolled gyroscope) there must be moved large masses, inasmuch as during the search phase, there must be pivoted, within the search head, the gyroscope rotor of the spin gyroscope together with the components of the sensor which are mounted thereon, which then causes adverse kinetic problems. Furthermore, there must also be considered as being disadvantageous that a sensor arrangement of that type is not applicable to certain high performance-capable ammunition in a projectile search head which possesses a warhead with a hollow charge, which necessitates the provision of an undisrupted axial passageway through the search head for the effective formation of the hollow charge point or spine subsequent to the detonation of the warhead.